


Love like an artist

by doctor_detective_Winchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Art School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, not wizards, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_detective_Winchester/pseuds/doctor_detective_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two artists making something beautiful off the page</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like an artist

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from one of these au tumblr post here's the link: http://sasstrick.tumblr.com/post/115421525917/tofixtheshadows-college-aus-are-cool-but-you
> 
> the writing is all mine

Draco’s family never really understood why he wanted to go into art. Yes they could all appreciate his work but for a Malfoy to become an artist was simply unheard of. They all tried to talk him out of art school and into a more practical field, but it never worked; His heart was in drawing. Right here in front of notepad was where he felt free. As he watched his pencil twist and curve across the paper; creating beauty right before his very eyes he had never felt more alive. It was easy to ignore everything around him when he was bringing something beautiful into existence. He paid no mind to the eyes watching him intently; for him at that moment nothing existed outside of that paper, his body, and the model. He looked up to study the lines of her face once more. Faces were always the most important part for him. She had very striking face, there were so many details. So many things that made this face hers and no one else’s. So many things that made it special and he wanted to capture every single one. He really had to focus to get her right, to do her justice, so he set his pencil down to give her his full attention. He didn’t notice the panicked flailing next to him but he did feel the soft hands that pulled his water bottle away from his lips.

“Um sorry but that’s my paint water.” 

“No this is my water bottle.” Draco laughed and held up the bottle so he could reassure the kid. He mouth fell open when he saw he was in fact holding up a paint cup. “Well thanks for um looking out for me. I don’t know how I almost made such a mistake.”

“You were focused on your work it’s easy to get lost in it. I would know I get the same way with my paint brush. My name is Harry by the way.” He held out his hand and Draco didn’t hesitate in accepting it. 

“I’m Draco.”

They talked for rest of class and after class they ended up laying across the grass outside. They talked for hours about their lives their families and what brought them here to art school. Eventually it got dark and cold and they had to part ways. The walk to Harry’s dorm was slow and filled with conversation. They were almost there when Draco slipped his hand into Harry’s. 

“Is this ok?”

“Yeah its good.” Harry’s face had turned a shade of red that really should have clashed with his eyes, but Draco only found it endearingly cute. 

“I would like to draw you.”

“What like a French girl?” Harry asked with a wink and a smirk. Now it was Draco’s turn to blush.

“No Harry, not like a French girl, like this smiling and blushing and happy. I want to spend hours finding the right shade of green for your eyes and smudging the black in just the right way to match your hair to a tee. I want to count the freckles that dance across your nose and capture how radiant your smile is. I want people to look at my drawing and feel how I feel when I look at you right now.” They were standing in front of the dorm and as he spoke Draco moved closer to Harry. They were almost nose to nose but Harry turned away as Draco finished.

“And what do you feel? When you look at me I mean.”

“Like this.” He took Harry’s face in his hands and lifted it to face him. He look intently in to Harry’s eyes as he brought their faces together and softly pressed their lips together. 

“Exactly like this Harry.”


End file.
